


地狱不空，势不成佛

by gdsukbba



Category: all温 - Fandom, mob - Fandom, 周温 - Fandom, 山河令 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdsukbba/pseuds/gdsukbba
Summary: 拆逆预警老鬼主✖️温 加微量周温虐温预警
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	地狱不空，势不成佛

文案：  
温客行入鬼谷的时候不过是个乳臭未干的小孩，在青崖山这种弱肉强食的地狱里长大，靠的是什么？

上回说到周子舒治好了身上的钉伤，随温客行一同找赵敬报仇，来到青崖山，清理鬼谷余孽。

青崖山一役，尸横遍野，众鬼均被绞杀殆尽，只余无常鬼一鬼负隅顽抗。无常被温客行的扇子削下一臂，又被周子舒的白衣剑直指咽喉，自知难逃一死，便放弃抵抗，阴恻恻地冲着不远处一袭红衣的温客行大笑起来。

“温客行，我无常要下去见老鬼王了。那老鬼，若是知道自己的脔宠转头就跟着正道的男人上了床，是不是得气的从地底爬出来。”

周子舒正欲一剑结果无常鬼的性命，听他嘴里一句石破天惊的“脔宠”，怔愣了一下。无常抓住机会，复又充满恶意道：“周首领你可知，温客行初入鬼谷的时候不过是个乳臭未干的小孩，在青崖山这种弱肉强食的地方长大，靠的是什么？”

“是勾引男人的本……”无常鬼话未说完，便被温客行的扇子削去了头颅。铁扇染了血污，卷了边。

周子舒回头看见温客行一身红色，他呆呆地站在那里一动不动，平时总是笑盈盈的桃花眼此刻仿佛吞噬一切光的深渊。“老温！”周子舒一把抱住温客行，他才发现，温客行那一身宽大广袖下，身体竟一阵阵地颤栗着。

温客行头疼欲裂，眼底泛出血色，面容时而狰狞如泣血的艳鬼，时而似一个委屈撒娇的孩童，周子舒探其内息，竟隐隐有走火入魔的趋势。

温客行想起了，他当上鬼谷谷主之前，浑浑噩噩度过的两三年 。

那无常鬼说得没错，老鬼王不是圣人，没那颗善心把一个什么都不会的稚子培育成天下武功第二的高手。他当时只不过看上甄衍够狠，能生啖亲生父亲的血肉。喝下孟婆汤后，可以成为他不要命的左膀右臂。老鬼主从不怜惜孩童，练功做不好，便要狠狠挨一顿鞭子。派给他的任务也从来都是不留退路的险局。于是，在这种环境下，甄衍从一个只会哭泣的稚童长成了一袭红衣跟在老鬼主身后的小阎王。当时的鬼众都知道，这个半大小鬼不能惹。漂亮非常的脸蛋，带着天真烂漫的笑容，个子不及成年鬼的肩膀高，葱白的手指细腻修长，却可以生生把看不顺眼的鬼的心脏挖出来喂给野狗吃。

青崖山万物皆死寂，唯有甄衍尚在成长中，十五六岁的孩子，长得太快，一天一个样。漂亮的小阎王逐渐抽条成一个容貌艳丽的年轻人。十六岁那年，甄衍改名温客行，鬼众表面上尊称他温公子。谦谦公子，温润如玉。他平日身着艳色衣袍，摇着把铁玉扇，看起来不像是出身鬼谷，倒像是富贵人家捧在手心里养大的公子哥。可若他动起杀意，这鬼谷可没有比他温客行更疯的鬼了。之前有一鬼想对温客行养的小丫鬟顾湘不轨，温客行便从他身上片了三千肉片，只余下一具血肉模糊会呼吸的人彘任野狗啃食。那日温客行一身血污邀请鬼众来品尝人肉，年轻阎王肤色雪白，双眼、薄唇却是猩红的。他开怀大笑，逼众人品尝他手艺的样子，像极了从阿鼻地狱爬出来的艳鬼，那一身红衣似乎要把周围所有人的血色都吸食殆尽。自此，鬼众私下里都叫他温疯子。

温客行逼众鬼吃同僚之肉的事情惊动了老鬼王，老鬼王为了安抚被温客行吓坏的下属，装模作样召了温客行。他一句“小疯子”斥责还未出口，便被踏进门来的温客行惊艳到了。温客行褪去了沾了血污的外袍，穿着身白色的中衣就来了。头发还没来得及束，三千青丝垂落腰间。温客行不穿一身红，瞬间少了攻击性，他本身极白，被中衣映衬着，仿佛一个精巧的玉人。浑身上下唯一一点颜色，都集中在他嫣红的朱唇上，似新鲜的浆果，让人想要含在口中品鉴一番。他精致的眉目里带着近乎天真的残忍，对老鬼王粲然一笑，便让老鬼主忘记接下来想说什么话了。

老鬼主见到逐渐长大的温客行，心中一根沉寂许久名为“色”的弦被勾了起来，余音绕梁，逡巡不去。他挥退鬼众，若有所思地看着温客行离去的背影。

三月之后，温客行被老鬼主以谋逆之罪捉拿，锁进青崖山最深处的“十八狱”。

青崖山鬼谷本就是极恶之地，聚集了一群罪无可赦之辈，不再为人，以鬼自居。因此百无禁忌，贪嗔痴爱恨恶欲七罪被演绎得淋漓尽致。过往犯谋逆之罪的鬼都被老鬼主当面杀了，所以“以谋逆之罪下狱”这种说法，无非是老鬼主扯的一个幌子罢了。

十八狱最深处，温客行跪在地上，对面坐着老鬼主。他的两只手被玄铁锁链紧紧缚住动弹不得，双眸红得几欲泣血，恨不得下一秒就生吞活剥了对面的人。

“老不死的，你最好杀了我。不然我以后定剥了你的皮，剁碎你的肉，再喂给你吃！”那个昔日张狂的男人此刻受制于人，以极其屈辱的姿势面对着自己的仇人，姣好的脸庞有些许淤青，并不影响美观，反倒带了些美人受虐的美感。

老鬼主看着面前呲牙咧嘴的小鬼不禁发笑：“衍儿，你这么容易就被我擒来，说明啊武功还是练得不到家。你要是想杀我，恐怕要等下辈子喽。”

老鬼主掂起温客行的下巴，仔细端详着温客行：“美目盼兮，巧笑倩兮。衍儿真是生得张好相貌，比起薄情司那盛名在外的柳千巧，你才更配得上艳鬼这个称呼吧。”鬼主用手覆住温客行的双眸，感受掌心扇动着的鸦羽般的睫毛。他掰开温客行的嘴，喂了颗药丸进去。

“我看你这辈子老老实实练功怎么也追不上我了，不如鬼主带你抄近道如何？衍儿你可知这世间有一种奇异功法，可事半功倍提升人的修为，你可愿意学？”鬼主亲昵地和温客行咬耳朵，看着他原本愤恨的目光慢慢涣散，变成一层迷茫的水雾，本来凌厉的五官柔和下来，此时他不再是杀人不眨眼的温疯子，反倒像是误入陷阱无辜的猎物。

“与鬼主双修，可是你的福气啊。”

之后很长一段时间，温客行过得浑浑噩噩。关于那段时间的记忆，温客行总觉得隔着一层雾，模模糊糊记不清楚。直到听到无常鬼的话，他才明白，哪有什么忘记了，只不过是旅居人间的温客行不愿想罢了。

他在十八层地狱的最深处，被玄铁链拴着，被老鬼主用双修的借口以各种手段欺辱着。

被迫用玉箫自渎，被迫在老鬼王面前做出求欢的淫态，被迫用上下两张嘴含着鬼王的白浊……

老鬼主平日最喜让温客行跪在胯下用朱唇先把那物舔硬，再把他翻转个身，让温客行跪趴着雌伏于他身下，他拽着温客行及腰长发，进入那温软多汁处猛烈冲刺。这种感觉让他忆起自己尚为人时，征战沙场凯旋而归，骑骏马驰骋于天地之间，那是多么的恣意畅快。而今却囿于青崖山这鬼地方，眼下只有温客行这一匹烈马可骑，只有床弟这方寸之地可供征伐，顿时迁怒于身下的温客行。鬼主狠狠拽着温客行长发，一掌在他臀上打出肉浪，骂道：“无趣的东西，不会伺候人，真该把你扔到窑子调教几天。”温客行溺于情欲之中，早已失去神志的他，慌不择路，嘴上喊着相公，狠狠地夹紧身下洞穴，挽留老鬼主，却招来更过分的折辱……

温客行自服用那药丸之后，神志时而清醒，时而不知今夕何夕。清醒时，便被老鬼主带着练功。他像小时候一样跪在地上听鬼王训话，只不过苍白手腕和脚腕上多了副锁链。出了差错仍然会挨一顿不留情面的鞭子，少时挨鞭子是惩戒，长大挨鞭子少不得带了些情色的意味，鬼王看着温客行羊脂玉般的身子挂满红痕，兴奋得很，下回下手便会刻意更重一些。

大多数时候温客行并不清醒，但他仍本能地抗拒叫鬼王“师父”和“义父”，这两个词语在他心中好像有别样的分量。但鬼王就喜欢强人所难，他锁住温客行的咽喉，堵住他的下体不让他发泄，又用冰块凌虐他后穴，过不了多久，温客行便哭着喊着什么都肯叫了。

双修功法虽然邪，却真的起了事半功倍之效。鬼王在温客行身体里留下的白浊，竟转化为内力，温养他的血脉。与此同时，老鬼王教的各家武功，纵横之道，也被他默默融会贯通。

这样鬼都不如的日子温客行过了三年。中途他有两次想要篡位，第一次鬼王当着温客行的面杀了与他里应外合的鬼，在死鬼的血泊上，鬼主操了温客行。看他羊脂玉的身子如同玫瑰的花蕊，被人狠狠碾开、弄脏直到支离破碎。第二次鬼王在众人面前操了温客行，他衣不解带，温客行却浑身赤裸，如同一匹母马，雌伏在众人面前。从满脸戾气被操到一汪春色。

终于，第三次，温客行赢了。没有同谋，他挑断了鬼主的手筋脚筋，用内力震碎了玄铁手铐脚铐。面若好女的少年郎坐在老鬼主的床边，他低垂着头，发丝勾勒着他右眼角的泪痣，朱唇轻启，像极了照顾患病在床丈夫的贤妻。温客行履行了他当时发狠说的诅咒，一点一点剥开了老鬼主的皮。葱白的手指极灵巧从老鬼王脸上片下一片晶莹剔透的肉片，再喂到老鬼王的嘴里。

“那日做的生鬼切，没能给你尝尝，甚至可惜。今天终于找到机会了，我专门做给你吃。”

那老鬼王为人时是一个战功赫赫的大将军，遭奸人陷害，走火入魔，成了为祸四方的鬼。在鬼谷他对温客行百般折辱，如今以这种惨不忍睹的方式结束此生，只能说因果轮回，报应不爽。

温客行以极其残忍的手段杀了老鬼王，成了新任鬼谷谷主。不久之后，他带着顾湘出谷，摇身一变成为温大善人。再然后，他遇见了他生命里的光。那束光又亮又温暖，让他一时间忘了十八狱的阴暗寒冷。

END

后续：

自温客行被无常鬼一句话激得差点走火入魔之后，周子舒快马加鞭带人回到四季山庄，请大巫相看。乌溪问清前因后果道：“那老鬼不做人，逼未及弱冠的温公子共行双修之法，强提修为，根基不稳，埋下了隐患。温公子性情坚毅，平时不显，只是因为最近大仇得报，又被无常鬼一句话激起了不堪回忆，内息紊乱，险些走火入魔。”

过了一会，他偷瞄了一眼周子舒的脸色，又正色道：“如今周大侠既已同温公子结为爱侣，不如继续修那双修之法，一来可以稳温公子内息根基，绝温公子走火入魔后患。二来对双方也都大有裨益……”

周子舒深以为然点了点头，谢过大巫后，便一直守在温客行的床头。

待温客行一睁眼，看见的就是周子舒温和沉静的双眸。温客行想起晕倒之前无常鬼说的难堪的“脔宠”之说，一时如坐针毡。

“阿絮…我…”温客行尴尬一笑，话还没理出个头绪，便被周子舒拥入怀中。

“不想说的话就不要说了。老温，有些话我想对你说很久了。人一生福祸是相等的，幼时多吃点苦，长大后便多享些福。你幼时过得太过艰辛，能挣扎着从鬼谷出来，已经做得不能更好了。从现在开始，该你享福了，往后我教你做人，人间很美，你不要想走，咱们就一直在人间住下去了。”


End file.
